


Sea Animal Rescue

by GhostEcho53



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Rescue, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Flirty Luz Noceda, Girls Kissing, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Lesbian Luz Noceda, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), POV First Person, Slow Romance, Swearing, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEcho53/pseuds/GhostEcho53
Summary: Luciana Noceda works at a Sea Animal Rescue Center, and Amelia Blight works at a Sea Life Veterinary Clinic, it's technically the same building - but when a few animals are brought in these two must work together to rehabilitate these animals along with Boscha, Edric, Emira, Viney, and their bosses - Miss Eda and Miss Lilith.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Welcome To The Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> I am still writing 'Lost Life' but I kind of wanted to move away from the sadness of that story for a bit - the reason that Beta Luz & Amity are going by Luciana and Amelia is because Luz and Amity are going to be animals in this story along with Willow, Gus, and more.

**This is my first time doing a Vet/Human/Rescue AU, as well as using the B.C.A characters.**

**I'm sorry if I portray one of the Beta characters wrong.**

* * *

**Amelia Blight, 1st Pov**

I've been working at S.L.V.C for about a year and a half with my only friend Boscha Stuart, we work for the Clawthorne sisters who run Sea Life Veterinary Clinic and Sea Animal Rescue Center.

When Boscha and I were fourteen we worked part time for Miss Noceda at the Aquarium building, Boscha managed to get herself fired because she took one of the animals home and then it managed to escape back to the ocean - classic Boscha move.

When she and I came to the S.L.V.C and S.A.R.C for orientation I met one co-worker who would become the one person I hate the most - what with her being incredibly smug and flirting with my sister who worked at S.A.R.C, her name is Luciana Noceda - apparently Miss Noceda was actually her mom.

I work with Boscha and my older brother Edric in Miss Lilith's Veterinary Clinic on the other side of the building from where my sister works with a girl named Viney, and that annoyingly smug girl Luciana.

* * *

** Luciana Noceda, 1st Pov **

It's been about a year and a half since I first started working for Miss Eda at her rescue center, I've met two people who are fairly nice to work with - Viney and Emira Blight, unfortunately Emira has a younger sister who seems to have a whole tree shoved up her ass 24/7, I said 'hello' to her and guess what she told me.

"Don't _ever_ talk to me again, don't ever _look_ at me again, and don't come near me again."

Like who the fuck made her 'Queen Bitch'? I certainly didn't, I dislike her a lot but I find that it's quite fun to annoy her when we enter and leave work - or whenever I can find a moment to do so.

Though it got a whole lot less funny when she threatened me with the tools she used to cut skin and tissue off an injured animal - she actually tried to _stab_ me three months after orientation with a scalpel when I interrupted her as she was helping an injured sea turtle.

* * *

**Third Perspective**

1yr, 6 months, 1 day since work began.

It was a normal day at the clinic for Amelia, her brother was taking the week off for surgery because he got scratched by a snowy owl, there wasn't much work to do aside from checking on and feeding the animals currently at the clinic, which Boscha was already doing.

Then someone practically threw the door to the breakroom open - causing Amelia to fall out of her seat and drop her book, she glared at the offender and realized it was one of the workers from the rescue center. "Emira and Cat are bringing in some animals, you might want to come take a look at them." Viney said, before abruptly turning and speed walking away because she knew that Amelia was going to blow a fuse.

Amelia being the hot-head she was unfortunately did blow a fuse - she flipped the table and one of the chairs was sent flying out the windows, she left the room and went to get Boscha. "Come on Stuart, new arrivals at the rescue center." She grumbled.

Once they made it outside they got to see Emira and Cat unloading the van of the new animals, one was a small, dark brown walrus with a black marking stretching from its crest to its tail, another was an adorable little penguin with a blue-black coloring on its back - for some reason it was wearing glasses, there were a few other sea creatures including a baby arctic leopard seal which had a fishing line around its fins, a sedated juvenile polar bear who was missing its left back foot and bleeding from its mouth, as well as a small green turtle.

Emira and Viney decided to care for the Polar Bear in the danger ward of the building for the larger animals, Cat and some other guy picked up the little Walrus and the Turtle, Boscha stepped toward the little carrier that the Penguin was in and looked closely at it. "Holy shit, Amelia - I know this Penguin! It's the one from the arctic section of the aquarium where we used to work!" She said with a smile - then she picked up the carrier and went inside.

Amelia and Luciana both stared at the Leopard Seal pup, which one of them was going to take care of it? Then Lilith and Eda walked out. "Luciana, you're going to be working with Amelia to help this little guy." Eda said, smirking at the brunette. "Amelia, you're going to be working with Miss Noceda, the little guy there is in severe condition." Lilith said, putting a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

It was only after the two older women walked away that Amelia blew yet another fuse. "There is no way in hell that I'm working with an **idiot** like _you,_ Noceda!" She spat. "Look _Blight,_ we can't refuse the job that our bosses gave to us specifically! Either we help this creature or let it suffer a slow, horrible, **inhumane** , and _incredibly painful_ death." Luciana retorted, grabbing a drenched towel and picking up the little creature who was very underweight. "Ugh, fine - I'll do it, but only for the Leopard Seal." Amelia countered and opened the door. "When are you going to pull that tree out of your ass, Blight?"

It was an incredibly long, tedious, annoying, and painful day for Luciana and Amelia.

Boscha checked the little Penguins' infected flipper and did her best to help.

For Cat and that other guy - they had trouble with the Walrus, he was terrified of them.

As for Viney and Emira? Well, they had to figure out how to fix the Polar Bear's missing foot problem as well as remove a splinter of some sort from its teeth and gums without it waking up and mauling them.

* * *

**That's the end of this first chapter,**

**Next will be a time skip of a few weeks.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. The Bear Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Luciana are called into work because of an emergency regarding the Polar Bear, Boscha's penguin friend, a Walrus, and a Seal - at four in the morning on a Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the Arctic/Antarctic animals.

**(Welcome Back)**

**Amelia is not a morning person,**

**Luciana needs her damn coffee,**

**and someone gets smacked.**

* * *

**Luciana Noceda, 1st Pov**

It's like four in the fucking morning and the sun isn't even rising yet when my phone starts ringing and wakes me up. "New York itself better be on **fire** if you're waking me up at this ungodly hour of the day - I haven't even had my coffee yet..."

I was filled with unbridled spite at whoever was on the other side of the line. "Luciana get your ass down to the S.A.R.C and S.L.V.C right now! We got an emergency!" Oh shit, it's my boss - Eda, looks like I'm going to work at four in the morning.

I just hope that Blight isn't going to be there, she's such a pain in the ass - I swear if she's there I'm going to get on a plane and go set New York on fire!

* * *

** Amelia Blight, 1st Pov **

If there's one thing I hate it's being woken up before dawn on a Monday at four o'clock in the morning.

So I pick up my phone and answer the call. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Waking me up before the goddamn crack of dawn on MONDAY?!" I'm about to go full on _bitch_ on whoever the hell is on the other side of the line.

Yet, at the same time I regret yelling at this random person. "Amelia Blight shut up, work - now, there's an emergency - bring your sister." Oh for the love of god, it's Miss Edalyn Clawthorne from work.

I swear to fucking god if that smug girl Noceda is there then I'm going to kill her with a scalpel, she is unbearable and annoying, she's idiotic and an _incredible_ pain in my ass.

* * *

**Third Perspective**

Each girl arrived at work at the same time, parked on the opposite sides of the building and had no clue that the other was even there.

Emira practically ran inside - so, apparently the Bear woke up and was trying to eat the Penguin and the Leopard Seal while the Walrus was stuck half way into a vent, Amelia just sighed and started trying to help the little Walrus while Eda and Emira tried to wrangle the Polar Bear - Luciana had grabbed the Penguin and Leopard Seal and proceeded to hide.

Luciana and Boscha had named all six animals, the Leopard Seal was dubbed 'Mister Sassy Spots', because he is incredibly sassy as it is, the little green Turtle was named Sammy - just because and nothing else, Boscha named the adorable little Penguin, Willow, and Luciana named the Walrus, Gus.

Emira called the Polar Bear, Snowball - why? We have no clue - but after two long hours of trying to stop the Bear, they finally managed to sedate it, Amelia managed to rescue Gus the Walrus from the vent and put his flippers on her like a hug. "You're very welcome." The green haired teen said, smiling.

Luciana stared at Amelia and the Walrus from where she was hiding with Willow the Penguin and Mister Sassy Spots. "Oh my god, Amelia can actually _smile!_ What a twist." She whispered, smirking as she watched Amelia carry little Gus out of the room to put him back in his containment area, Luciana followed with Willow - Emira had given specific instructions that the Walrus and Penguin be kept together since they came from the same place.

Of course with Amelia being how she is, she didn't like that Luciana was following her. "Why the fuck are you following me?!" She yelled. "Don't curse in front of Willow and Gus, it's not ladylike." Luciana retorted. "I'll show you _not ladylike_ you idiot!" Amelia yelled.

Luciana left at seven am with a black eye and a bloody nose.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be _Otter_ than usual.**

**I know this was sort of short and kind of rushed.**


	3. To Save Lives - Work Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the incident with Snowball trying to eat Willow and Sammy, Amelia and Luciana run into each other at the beach during vacation - but something happens that is Otter Than Usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good puns for the soul.  
> This time, no first person.

**Welcome back,**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**This is were things start to get a little bit sweeter than before.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Summer day, both Amelia and Luciana had each decided to go to the beach off the coast, neither one knew the other would be there - which means this encounter will be absolutely _hilarious._

Amelia was minding her business, laying on her beach towel under the sun when someone tripped and fell on top of her - landing on her stomach with a big _oof!_ She lifted her sunglasses to look at the invader. "Oh, it's **you** , are you stalking me?!" Amelia huffed.

Yet, she didn't push the brunette off. "I'm not stalking you, I used to come here as a kid and chase the Seagulls." Luciana said, then she smiled at Amelia and turned so she was directly face to face with her - stomach to stomach, well sort of.

The pale girl with the dyed green hair hid a small blush and looked away. "I came here when I was eight, to... Play with the Otters that lived near the rocks..." She admitted with a pout. "That sounds cute, like you." Luciana said with a wink - Amelia really hoped she was joking. (Not really.)

So, she pulled a scalpel out of her pocket. "Get the hell off me." She hissed. "DO YOU JUST CARRY THAT THING AROUND?!" Luciana screeched - rolling off Amelia, who, in retaliation - rolled on top of her, her perk chest pressing deliciously against the taller girl's toned stomach.

That's when they heard it - the sound of a distressed animal, and both of them were quick to get to their feet and follow the sound - when they found the source there was an Otter out and stuck to a piece of driftwood by a fishing line near oil, but on the driftwood was a Cat covered in oil. "OH MY GOD!" Amelia shrieked.

At the sound of the shriek the Otter sort of got off the driftwood and grabbed the rope holding it together and towed it ashore - bleeding into the water as the line cut deeper - Luciana quickly shrugged off her coat and used it to pick up the shivering cat, holding it close. "Poor thing..." She sighed, dabbing at the oil on its face with a cloth.

Amelia on the other paw used her scalpel to remove the fishing line from the Otter's leg, she asked Luciana if she could hold the Otter with the cat, and the two of them quickly drove to S.L.V.C after Amelia hastily dialed Lilith - on the drive there Amelia didn't even notice she hadn't let go of Luciana's hand.

It was only after they entered the building that Luciana pointed it out. "You can let go of my hand now beautiful, if you want to that this." She said with a smirk - Amelia's entire neck up to her ears turned pink from her blush. "N-No..." She muttered and they just kept walking, she did eventually let go - but only so Luciana could hand her the Otter.

They separated to other sides of the room to wash both the animals of the spilled oil, and when Amelia got a good look at the Otter after it was cleaned up and had placed its little front paws on her chest she realized it had the same brown eyes as Luciana. "I'm going to call you, Luz..." She whispered, stroking it's head.

After Luciana finished cleaning the cat she too realized it had the same chestnut fur color to Amelia's hair, and her golden eyes. "You will be called Amity, my adorable little stray." She said, smiling. "I've always wanted a cat." She added, the cat purring happily as it rubbed its face against her cheek.

Amelia just sort of kept the Otter with her while she was at the cafe on the bottom floor - turns out, the cafe was the main entrance to the building, she went and did some research - and in someone states it was completely legal to keep an Otter as a Pet - as long as it was given proper care.

Luciana came down to the cafe to get some coffee and some water for Amity, said cat was at her heels and meowing loudly - catching the Otter's attention the two creatures ran to each other and nuzzled one another. "Luz? Luz where'd you go?" Amelia called, standing up and turning around - catching sight of Luciana and the cat from earlier as well as the Otter.

The little kitty purred and licked the Otter's face. "Oh, hi Blight, this is my new cat - Amity." Luciana said, gesturing down to the cat who bore uncanny color resemblance to Amelia. "That's Luz." Amelia says, gesturing fondly to the Otter. "They seem well acquainted, do you think they might of known each other in a past life?" The brunette wearing the beanie inquired. "Likely, though that there is a bit too friendly for my liking..." Amelia gestured to what the two animals were doing.

After separating the two animals the two girls sat down in one of the booths together and sort of just talked the day away - and Amelia vaguely remembered that at some point while they were in the booth together that Luciana had started kissing her neck and up to her lips.

Amelia waved the thought away as she rubbed at the dark, wet bruise on her neck - carrying the Otter to a large tank of water and letting her slide in. "You'll be staying here for a few nights so that your leg can heal up." Amelia whispered, placing her hand against the glass, and she swore she saw her little Otter friend _nod_ in response.

Proceeding to shake off the strange thought - she left for the night, Luciana left Amity there for the night as well so she could calm down and stuff - the poor cat seemed a **little** freaked out after being near Amelia for more than two minutes.

This day was Otter than usual for the two girls.

* * *

**Get it?**

**Cuz, there's an Otter?**

**No? Ok...**

**Bye!**


End file.
